


Day 11 - Space

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Three-Sentence Ficlet, Vulcan Hermann Gottlieb, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Wherein Hermann Gottlieb is one-quarter Vulcan, and Newton Geiszler is so very human.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 9





	Day 11 - Space

**Author's Note:**

> A Deep Space Nine AU, because Deep Space Nine is awesome.

Doctor Geiszler is the most insufferable human that Hermann Gottlieb has ever served with in all his time in Starfleet, full of irritating questions and obnoxious emotionalism and a disturbing fixation on the spaceborn creatures known only as Kaiju, and from the moment they met on the transport to their new posting on Shatterdome Nine Hermann was convinced that he would utterly despise his fellow science officer (hate is illogical, but then, he is only one-quarter Vulcan, so perhaps some lapses can be expected.)

But then the War had begun in earnest, and every Shatterdome but theirs was destroyed or abandoned, and Captain Pentecost's ragtag crew found themselves drawing closer together, not as colleagues but as a family, and by the time they realised that something from the other universe had supplanted Geiszler's mind Hermann hadn't even needed to think before initiating the meld that had saved him, not because logic demanded it but because he couldn't imagine a life without his ridiculous lab partner. 

There is no logical reason for him to spend so much time at Newton's bedside as he recovers from his ordeal, but when he absently extends his fingers in the Vulcan tradition only to feel the human's fingertips meet his, he decides that logic can get stuffed.


End file.
